


Set for Three

by rsadelle



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: James sends Madeleine to Felix for safekeeping.





	Set for Three

The knock on Felix's apartment door is unexpected. He unholsters his gun and peers through the peephole. A woman, coolly collected, blond, impeccably dressed. Felix opens the door, keeping it between his body and the hallway.

"Yes?"

The woman looks intently at his face for a moment. "Mr. Leiter. I am Dr. Madeleine Swann. James said I would be safe with you." Her English is lightly accented, French unless he's very, very mistaken.

James has sent enough women to Felix that he's developed an unofficial protocol for dealing with it. Usually they come to his office. This is the first one who's come to his home. Without the distortion of the peephole he can see the stress lining her face.

Felix opens the door enough to let her in. She brings with her a small, wheeled suitcase in generic black. Her expression doesn't change as she glances at his gun and watches him tuck it into his shoulder holster.

"Please," Felix says, "have a seat."

She leaves her suitcase near the door and takes a chair that puts her back to the window.

Felix takes a corner of the couch where he can see her, the window, and the door.

Dr. Swann leans forward, elbows on her knees and hands clasped together. "Tell me, Mr. Leiter, what do you know about an organization called Spectre?"

Felix doesn't let himself show any reaction. "What do you think I should know about it, Dr. Swann?"

"Spectre was headed by Franz Oberhauser," she says. "He spent many years using it to not only build a criminal empire, but also to hurt James."

That part Felix hadn't known. He remains impassive; it's one of the best ways to get someone to talk.

"MI6 has Oberhauser in custody, but Spectre is not yet dismantled. They came for us."

That seems worthy of a question. "For both of you?"

"Yes." Dr. Swann's knuckles turn to white. "My father was part of Spectre. I helped lead James to them. They came for us." Her voice remains even, but her hands are still locked together. "We took care of the ones who came, but there will be others. James is going after them. He said I would be safe with you until he is done."

She certainly has good reason to be scared. Felix keeps his eyes on her while he takes out his phone and dials. The call is answered with a switch from ringing to expectant silence but without a greeting.

"Brother," Felix says, "I believe I have something of yours."

"I hope it wasn't damaged in shipping," James says.

"Not as far as I can tell."

James's relief is clear when he says, "Good. I trust you'll keep it safe until I can retrieve it."

"Certainly," Felix agrees. "Do you think you'll be long?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Let me know if I need to call Mom or Dad."

James chuckles. "It shouldn't come to that."

Felix ends the call. "James sends his love." It's a fair approximation of what James meant.

The lines around Dr. Swann's eyes ease up and she stops gripping her hands tightly together.

Felix stands. "I'll show you to the guest room."

"Thank you, Mr. Leiter."

Felix gives her a brief tour - it's not that large an apartment - and leaves her to get settled in while he makes dinner.

Over a simple pasta and chicken dish, he asks her about the men who came for her and James. She makes them sound like average thugs, clearly sent by someone higher up. They're all dead, after James questioned the last one.

Felix considers her across the table, and the danger she potentially brings. "Do you know how to use a gun?"

Her lips thin. "I don't like guns."

"I didn't ask how you feel about them. I asked if you know how to use one."

"Yes," she says, brittle. "I know how to use one."

Felix gives her a second tour of the apartment after dinner to show her where the weapons are.

"Don't hesitate," he says. "If you need to use one of them, do it."

She nods sharply. "I understand."

She should, if she's been living with James, but Felix won't have her death on his conscience if he can help it, and he doesn't care how much she doesn't like it.

Dr. Swann goes to bed after that. Felix stays up a bit later, double-checking his security and making a mental list of what he needs to find out.

Felix lies in bed listening for a few minutes, but there's only quiet from the guest bedroom and the usual city noises coming from outside. Dr. Swann must be asleep.

Felix finds himself idly thinking about her. She's beautiful. Of course she is; James's women always are. She's so coolly collected. Many of James's women project that too, although not all. It's not a requirement. This one seems to embody it in a way that Felix hasn't seen the others do.

He wonders what she's like with James. Is she cool and collected with him, or does she let passion take her over?

Felix reaches down and rubs his hand over his cock. They'd be incredibly sexy either way. James is leaner than Felix, but still a strong man. Felix can imagine his body against Dr. Swann's. They would be a contrast in some ways. James's muscles and good humor against her tightly held posture and cool demeanor.

But maybe they wouldn't be like that. Maybe she relaxes with James. Maybe she matches his good humor with some of her own. It could be there, buried under her public face.

Felix pushes his briefs down to get at his cock. He wraps his hand around it and strokes himself a couple of times, gently at first. James probably starts out gentle with his women. Or maybe he doesn't have to. Maybe they just fall into his perfectly formed arms and let him do what he wants with them.

He can't quite imagine Dr. Swann falling into James's arms, but they clearly love each other, so it must have happened.

Felix strokes himself a little harder, thinking about them together. Maybe she relaxes with James. She has to trust him more than she trusts Felix; he didn't miss the fact that she locked the guest room door.

Maybe she lets James undress her. Maybe James seduces her every time with his hands and his mouth on her body. He has to be good at it, and better with her since he knows her. He probably knows all the places that make her moan and turn her on.

Felix brings his other hand down to cup his balls. They have to be so hot together.

Maybe Dr. Swann lets James guide her down onto the bed. Maybe she lies back and accepts him into her body. Maybe he kisses her while he fucks her with long, slow strokes that let him feel every inch of her cunt around him.

Felix takes his hand off his balls to grab for the lube on the bedside table. He squeezes some into his hand and spreads it over his cock with a few light strokes. It makes the slide of his hand over his cock that much smoother.

Maybe James and Dr. Swann are trusting and monogamous. Maybe what James feels every time he pushes into her is the wet warmth of her cunt around his cock.

Felix tightens his hand around his cock, thinking about what that would feel like. Or what it would be like to watch them, James's bare cock sliding in and out of her cunt. James's strong thighs working to thrust into her, her slim legs wrapped around his hips. They have to be so hot.

Felix strokes himself faster, tighter, breathing harder and trying to keep the noise in. They have to be beautiful together. He thinks about watching them, their beauty moving together, and then he thinks about what it would be like if they let him join them.

Felix bites his lip to keep his groan in. God, that would be hot. Maybe they would let him touch them, his hands running over James's muscles and Dr. Swann's perfectly precise curves and angles. Maybe they would touch him back, James's large hands and Dr. Swann's smaller ones roaming across his skin.

Felix rolls his balls in one hand while he strokes himself with the other. Maybe they would stroke his cock just like this. Maybe they would let him fuck Dr. Swann, sliding his cock into the heat of her cunt. Maybe they would let him fuck James, thrust into that perfect ass.

Felix bites back another groan. Maybe they would let him be in the middle. Maybe he would get to feel Dr. Swann's cunt around his cock and James's cock in him. Maybe he would get to feel all of their skin sliding against his.

Felix strokes his hand faster, his hand moving slickly with lube and precome. To be able to fuck them both. To let them take him. He breathes harshly, jerks his cock hard. He imagines James and Dr. Swann surrounding him, fucking him.

Felix comes hard, splashing across his hand and stomach. His lip hurts because he bit it while he was trying not to make any noise.

He strokes his cock leisurely through the aftershocks. Fuck, that was good. He drifts a little, not quite falling asleep, luxuriating in how hard he came, how good the fantasy of James and Dr. Swann was.

Eventually, he reaches over to the nightstand for tissues to clean himself up just enough not to be too gross when he gets up in the morning. Any worry he has about what James sending Dr. Swann to him means is brushed aside, at least for the moment, and he falls asleep easily.

*

In the morning, Felix tells Dr. Swann, "Don't leave the apartment. Don't hesitate to use one of the weapons if you need it."

Dr. Swann's composure shows the slightest of cracks. "You're leaving?"

"Yes," Felix says. "I have things I need to do. Stay inside. You'll be safe here."

She doesn't seem happy about it, but Felix doesn't give her any other choices. It takes three days for Felix to make arrangements and track down what he needs to know. Dr. Swann has a weapon in her hands every time he comes home. Felix's estimation of her goes up.

On the third day, when Felix comes home he tells her, "We're leaving tomorrow."

That gets him Dr. Swann's full attention. It's a heady feeling to be the center of her focus. "Where are we going?"

"D.C. I've arranged for you to travel with a tour group of diplomats' wives. You'll blend in, and I'll meet you in D.C."

Tension lines appear on Dr. Swann's face. "We should travel together."

Felix shakes his head. "A large black man and an attractive white woman will attract too much attention, even in D.C."

The slightest chagrin crosses Dr. Swann's face before her expression smooths out. "Of course. My apologies." She twists her hands together. "Can you guarantee my safety?"

"As much as anyone possibly can. The tour group will have security. Stay with the group until I come to get you."

"And when will that be?" Her tone is sharp enough to cut.

"A few days, at least." Felix reaches out and puts his hand over hers. "Dr. Swann, I promised James and I promise you that I will keep you safe."

She looks at him, her eyes searching his face for a very long few seconds. "Thank you, Mr. Leiter. I will do as you say."

She'd better.

*

In the morning, Felix delivers Dr. Swann to the tour group. He takes a company car and does everything possible to make it look as if he's only her driver. She follows his lead, and there's nothing more than the slightest touch of her hand to his as she thanks him to show that it's anything other than what it appears to be.

The tour is scheduled for five days. Felix spends two more going to work as usual, and uses a third for travel time to D.C. On the fourth day, he lets himself into Dr. Swann's hotel room and waits for her return.

Dr. Swann startles when she comes in, and presses a hand to her chest. She recovers quickly. "Mr. Leiter."

"Dr. Swann. We'll leave as soon as you're packed."

It's only a few minutes before she's ready to go, purse over her shoulder and wheeled bag at her side.

They take the stairs and a side exit. Felix keeps his eyes open and his attention alert as he leads her to the car, a nondescript company vehicle.

He takes her to his apartment where he installs her in the guest room and shows her where he keeps his weapons. Then he makes dinner, and they have a civilized meal at his dining room table with an appropriate wine pairing.

After dinner, and after Felix refuses Dr. Swann's offer to help clean up, Felix sits Dr. Swann down and says, "I'm leaving in the morning. You're staying here."

Her hands twist together. "Where are you going?"

"To get James."

That makes her look at him sharply. "I can go with you."

Felix shakes his head. "No. You're staying here."

"You are supposed to be providing for my safety. How can you do that if you're not here?" There's genuine fear there, behind her smooth accent.

"You'll be safer when the threat to you is eliminated." Felix pulls out his phone and shows her a photo. "This is Agent Brown. Take a good look. Don't trust anyone but him. Call him if you need him, do what he says if he comes to get you."

She gives it back to him with shaking hands. "How long?"

Felix looks her straight in the eye and decides not to lie to her. "I don't know. Maybe a few days. Maybe longer."

She firms up her chin and nods to him. "Very well, Mr. Leiter." She grasps his hands. "Bring James safely back to me."

Felix decides again not to lie to her and promises only, "I will do everything I can."

*

James is predictable; Felix finds him in a bar.

Felix slides onto the stool next to James. "Hello brother."

James turns to him with a narrow-eyed look. "Felix. I sent you something for safekeeping."

Felix knows James well enough to hear the worry under his statement. "It's safe."

James tosses back his drink and signals the bartender for two more. "Then what are you doing here?"

"It'll be safer when you've finished what you're doing." Felix falls silent as the bartender brings their drinks. "I'm here to help."

"Really?" James leans in, drink held loosely between them. "Langley is willing to do what needs to be done?"

Felix leans just a bit closer. "No." He leans back and sips at his drink - straight scotch - and watches James process that.

"I could use an extra pair of hands." James clinks their glasses together. "Cheers."

*

James has tracked a portion of what remains of Spectre to a mansion. Felix has gathered additional intel about who they might also be connected to through his contacts.

They pore over their collected intel in James's hotel room. James pours them a drink and they sit back to look over it all together.

Felix raises an eyebrow at James. "Talk our way in, shoot our way out?"

James smiles placidly. "Just what I was thinking."

They drink to it, and make idle conversation about the Spectre compound.

They share the bed. Felix is very aware of James's weight and warmth next to him.

In the light of day, they talk their way in and shoot their way out, well enough that, combined with Felix's tip-off of his connections in the local authorities, James is satisfied that the message has been received.

They detour to the hotel for quick showers and clean suits before heading for the airport. They order drinks at the bar closest to their gate.

"To a successful endeavor," James says.

Felix touches his glass to James's and drinks deeply. Successful indeed.

They take turns sleeping and keeping watch on the plane, and they spend a few minutes freshening up in a restroom at Dulles before Felix takes James home.

When Felix opens the door, he's pleased to see Dr. Swann with a gun in her hands. She puts it down when she sees it's him, and abandons it altogether when she sees James behind him.

"James!" Dr. Swann sweeps past Felix and straight into James's arms.

Felix catches the sight of them embracing, their arms tight around each other as their mouths meet, when he turns back to lock the door. Then he walks past them to put his things away and start making dinner.

They're polite, restrained over dinner. They sit side by side across from Felix at the table, and if they touch at all, it's not where he can see it. They help clean up, and James does the dishes.

Then James and Dr. Swann retire to Felix's guest room.

The exhaustion of the past few days crashes down on Felix, and he, too, goes to bed.

James and Dr. Swann are not asleep; Felix can hear the muted sound of their voices through the wall. It's just the tone of it first, the faintest murmur.

It goes quiet, and Felix starts to drift off. Then a moan filters through the wall, and he jerks awake. He holds his breath, listening, and then there's another one, high-pitched enough that it must be Dr. Swann.

Felix's cock starts to swell. He rests his hand over it, gripping himself lightly, listening intently. There's silence, at least on his side of the wall, and then a moan, an "oh!" that floats through the wall.

Felix pushes his briefs down, slowly so he doesn't make any noise to compete with what's coming through the wall. He wraps his hand around his dick, giving it a single stroke before stopping to just hold it while he listens.

It's mostly Dr. Swann he can hear. He idly thinks about what James might be doing to get her to make those sounds, but he doesn't have to; listening to them is hot enough.

Her noises get a little louder, and then James's voice joins hers in coming through the wall. There are no words from him, just a series of deep groans that go right to Felix's dick.

It's getting harder not to jerk himself off, but Felix makes himself wait. He listens to them get louder, and then he listens to what must be Dr. Swann coming from how frantic her noises get, and then there's a last deep groan from James.

Felix doesn't bother with lube, doesn't need it, just jerks himself off hard and fast, so turned on from listening to James and Dr. Swann that it already feels so good, he's already so close. The rough tug of his hand sends sparks all through him. He tries to stay quiet himself, but it's too good; he grunts when he comes, splashing across his fingers and belly with no idea if he was loud enough to be heard.

Felix's eyelids are drooping, but he stays awake long enough to clean himself up before he falls straight into sleep.

*

Felix goes in to Langley in the morning. He has loose ends to tie up and things to check on before he leaves D.C. He spends some time checking in with contacts after that. All in all, he doesn't get home until late in the evening.

James and Dr. Swann have dinner waiting for him, along with a bottle of wine. There's a second bottle after that, not enough that they're drunk, just enough for them to all be a little bit more mellow. Dr. Swann smiles more easily, lets her hand brush over James's arm in passing when they insist on doing the dishes.

James takes Dr. Swann's hand after, brings it to his lips for a kiss, and says, "We're going to bed. Care to join us?"

Felix raises his eyebrows, nearly certain he didn't mishear that.

Dr. Swann holds her free hand out to Felix. "We would like it if you would join us, Mr. Leiter."

Felix takes her hand, presses a kiss to the back of it the way James did her other hand. "How could I refuse such an invitation? You should call me Felix."

Dr. Swann smiles at him, still perfectly put together but so much softer than he's seen her any time since he met her. "Madeleine."

Felix brings her hand to his lips again. "Madeleine."

James steps forward and rests his free hand on Felix's shoulder. "Now that we've all been introduced, shall we?"

James leads the way to the guest room; Felix shuts the door behind them.

James stands behind Madeleine and presses a kiss to her neck without looking away from Felix. They can read each other just as well in this as they can in other circumstances; Felix takes the hint and leans in to kiss Madeleine. She's soft and warm under his lips, none of the iciness of her usual demeanor in it. Felix lets go of her hand to put his arms around her.

Her hands settle on Felix's chest, one flat, the other still curled around James's. Their clasped hands flatten out, and then there are three hands running up Felix's chest.

James nudges them apart and leans in to kiss Madeleine. They're just as hot as Felix imagined they would be. They're both so beautifully put together, and they're so perfectly well matched.

James breaks away, leaving Madeleine to catch her breath while he leans toward Felix, the slightest question in it. Felix answers that with certainty by pulling James to him and taking his mouth in a kiss. He's not careful, the way he was with Madeleine. He makes no effort to go slowly. He licks into James's mouth, and when James shows no signs of objecting to Felix's hands on him, he slides one hand up to the back of James's head and one down to James's ass. It's a well-muscled one, and Felix squeezes it in appreciation.

James smirks at him when they part, and makes way for Madeleine to start in on the buttons of Felix's shirt. She leans up and kisses him, soft at first, and then with more passion as she bares more of his skin.

There's a zipper in her dress; Felix can hear, over the pounding of his blood, the sound it makes when James unzips it.

They have to part for James to pull Madeleine's dress off. Felix uses the time to shrug out of his shirt. Madeleine turns to James, then, and Felix presses himself against her back while she kisses James. He reaches around her to start in on James's shirt. She leans against him to give him room, the skin of her back warm and smooth against his chest.

When they get it unbuttoned, James shrugs his shirt off without breaking the kiss. He returns the favor by reaching past Madeleine for Felix's pants.

There's a flurry of hands and arms then, the three of them helping each other out of the rest of their clothes and kissing mouths, necks, any bare skin they can reach.

James steers them to the bed. They fall into it in a tangle of limbs. Felix rolls so he has Madeleine under him and James next to them. He holds himself up over Madeleine as he kisses her so he doesn't crush her under his weight.

James reaches between them and skims his hands down Madeleine's body. Felix gets to hear one of her moans up close when James touches her. She tips her head back with it; Felix presses a kiss to the arch of her neck.

James rolls away from them, and they both turn their heads to watch him. He reaches into the nightstand and comes back with two condoms and a small bottle of lube. He tosses one condom to Felix.

Felix can take a hint; he puts it on, and lets Madeleine draw him down into the cradle of her arms, lets her take his cock into her body. Her hands flex on the skin of his back, and she makes a soft sound, one that would have been too soft for him to hear through the wall if she'd made it last night.

James presses against Felix's back, his cock hard against Felix's thigh and his lips skimming over Felix's neck before his hand skims over Felix's ass. He holds up the lube in Felix's eyesight.

"Yes," Felix says, answering the silent question with a groan. He rocks into Madeleine a few times, making an effort to keep it slow, to not come yet. The movement makes her eyelids flutter shut; he understands how she feels when James traces a wet finger around Felix's hole and then presses it in.

James goes fast, and the slight discomfort of the second and third fingers keep Felix from coming before he gets James in him. If he's only going to get this once, he wants to be between them. He wants to feel both of them and their skin surrounding him.

Madeleine draws his attention to her by saying his name and putting her hands on his face. They meet each other's eyes for the long, breathless moments between when James tears open the condom packet and when James pushes his dick into Felix.

Felix's breathing goes fast and shaky; it's so much sensation to feel James in him and Madeleine around him while also holding Madeleine's gaze.

Madeleine arches up to kiss him, and they both gasp into it, then again when James pulls back and thrusts gently into Felix. It pushes Felix into Madeleine. Felix groans, no point in keeping himself quiet when they're with him while he feels like this. He could come so fast right now, is so hard, and it's even better than what he imagined it might be like.

James thrusts into him a few times. Felix gives up on trying to make this better for any of them; he just lets James's thrusts rock him into Madeleine and lets her shift her legs around them until it's just right for her.

James thrusts in and stays there, breath hot and harsh on the back of Felix's neck. "If you can hold on, I'll suck you off."

Felix nearly comes then, but he holds himself back, strains not to come with the perfect cadence of James's thrusts into him and the tight heat of Madeleine's cunt around him.

They kiss, Felix and Madeleine, sometimes Madeleine and James over Felix's shoulder, sometimes Felix twisting to get as much of James's mouth on his as he can with the angle. They touch, all of their hands roaming across each other's bodies, Felix cupping the perfect mounts of Madeleine's breasts and reaching back to squeeze James's ass, Madeleine digging her fingertips into his shoulders when a thrust is just right for her, James's hands making their way across both of them.

They make Madeleine come first, which has more to do with James's expertise on the subject of her body than anything Felix is doing. She cries out, a series of escalating "Ohs," the sound even more arousing in his ear than they did through the wall. When she's done, when her eyes are hazy and her hands fall limply away, James pulls Felix up by his hips, out of Madeleine.

He keeps fucking Felix like that, while Felix looks down at the flush that runs all the way down Madeleine's chest, at the neatly trimmed damp curls between her legs, at the casual fall of her legs to either side.

Felix grips the sheets in his fists to keep himself from reaching for his cock. It still takes all of his willpower not to come as James fucks him thoroughly, perfectly. Of course he does; Felix can't imagine he would be anything other than good at this. It's a relief when James groans, so deeply Felix can feel the vibrations rumbling through both their bodies, and comes.

James pulls out of him carefully, and Felix turns over to lie down next to Madeleine, his cock hard and standing at attention.

James tosses the condom into the trashcan next to the bed, and settles between Felix's legs. He rests his hand on Felix's hip, so close to his cock. "Status?"

Felix's brain goes blank before it catches up with the question. "Full panel three weeks ago, all negative."

The look on James's face turns into pleased smugness. He skins the condom off of Felix and replaces it with his mouth. He looks gorgeous with his lips stretched around Felix's dick, still cocky as all fuck with the way his eyes are saying he knows exactly what he's doing to Felix.

James's arm across his hips keeps Felix from moving. He can't do anything but watch and feel. He's been hard for what feels like forever. At his side, Madeleine turns toward him and runs her hand over his face, down his chest.

Felix turns his head toward her, makes himself let go of his renewed grip on the sheets to pull her to him for a kiss. She's soft and pliant now, her hair mussed and her lipstick smeared, and she opens easily to the harshness Felix lets bleed into the kiss.

She leans half over him, her breasts against his chest, her leg brushing against his hip. James sucks, hard and fast. Felix comes so hard he goes momentarily senseless with it, a black hole of pleasure that sucks him in then explodes like a starburst.

It's clear when he blinks back to reality and James presses his smug grin to Felix's mouth that James swallowed.

It's the hottest sexual encounter of Felix's life, and he kisses them, one after the other, to keep it as long as he can.

*

They all leave in the morning, sharing a car to the airport and parting in the terminal.

Madeleine brushes a light kiss across his cheek. "Thank you, Felix."

James gives him a warm handshake and grips his arm firmly. "Thank you."

Felix nods his acknowledgement and walks away from them. He looks back, gets a last glimpse of them walking away from him with James's hand on the small of Madeleine's back before they're swallowed up by the crowd.

*

The knock on Felix's apartment door is unexpected. He unholsters his gun and peers through the peephole. He holsters the gun as he unlocks the door to let James and Madeleine in.

"Hello, Felix." Madeleine brushes a kiss across his cheek.

"Felix." James's body brushes against Felix's as he walks past him.

Felix closes and locks the door before turning to face them. They're no less beautiful than his memory suggested. "I thought you went home."

"We had to," James says with a slight smirk. "The car was there."

"But we didn't have to stay there." Madeleine steps forward, right into Felix's space.

James crowds against her back, pushing her and Felix closer together. "We'd rather be here."

A slow smile spreads across Felix's face. "Welcome."


End file.
